


POKER

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: ¿Qué daño haría el jugar un poco a las cartas?





	POKER

*

El Capitán no tenía idea de cómo había acabado solo en bóxer sentado en el frio suelo, pero tenía que aceptar que se lo merecía, aunque sea un poco.

*

Esa mañana había sonado la alarma bastante temprano.

—Ok prepárense, salimos en siete minutos.—ordenó a todos sus compañeros Vengadores con su voz de mando. Una emergencia, nada extraterrestre al menos, pero un grupo de terroristas era algo preocupante, todos comenzaban a abordar el QuinJet.

—Rogers la ruta ya está programada, llegaremos al lugar en-

—¿Y Stark?—interrumpió Steve a Natasha mientras veía que nadie más entraba, todos se miraron, el rubio bufó y bajó del QuinJet, corriendo hacia el elevador y dirigiéndose a la habitación del millonario, casi tirando la puerta de este y encontrándose a Iron Man roncando entre las sabanas, Steve sin poder creerlo se acercó, viendo como el otro se removía para seguir descansando mientras abrazaba una almohada grande.

Rogers se dirigió al baño, y cuando regresó, un balde de agua fría fue tirado sobre el genio.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!—habían gritado Tony levantándose.

—Dos minutos, QuinJet—dijo tratando de evitar reír, tal vez aquello había sido personal, y tal vez Rogers lo había disfrutado demasiado, se dio la vuelta escondiendo su sonrisa y marchando hacia la salida.

En menos de cinco ya estaba el hombre con su traje de metal dentro del vehículo que voló lo más rápido llegando al lugar, no fue difícil detener a los terroristas antes de que saliera alguien herido, pero aun así, el hecho de que Stark los retrasara había sido un peligro.

Regresando a la Torre de los Avengers cuando aún no era ni medio día, decidieron pedir de comer, pero dos de los miembros del grupo se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

—Realmente esta vez creo que te excediste Steve—le comentaba Sam a su lado.

—¿Excedí en qué?, Iban a explotar un edificio entero, creo que bañar a Stark en su cama es lo menos excedido que podía haber hecho.

No iba a decirlo, era el Capitán América, no estaba equivocado y punto.

Luego pasó el resto del día, más relajado para los Súper héroes, pasando el día en la sala, viendo la pantalla gigante en la pared, charlando, hasta jugando unos cuantos juegos de mesa, Jenga, Monopoly, domino, ajedrez, damas chinas, todo armonioso, hasta que llegaron las cartas.

—¿En serio se atreven?—preguntó Romanoff tomando la baraja de Poker y barajándola como toda una experta.

—Es solo un juego, no vayan a llorar—dijo Clint, ambos espías estaban muy confiados sonriendo, entonces comenzaron a jugar, apostando todo tipo de cosas, dinero, flechas, pistolas, un calcetín de Hulk, que desmayaría a cualquiera.

También se llegó a apostar el Mjolnir, las alas de Falcon, el escudo del Capitán, las botas propulsoras de Iron Man, en fin, todos lo dieron todo.

Fue demasiado lejos aquello, sobre todo por dos personas competitivas que habían asombrado a todos por su talento en el juego de cartas.

Steve y Tony, quienes habían eliminado a los demás bastante fácil, quedando un uno a uno.

—Ya no queda nada que apostar chicos—Dijo Thor triste mirando su martillo en la mitad de la mesa, Tony lo había ganado dos rondas antes pero obviamente no lo podía mover de aquel sitio.

Después de todo, solo era un juego, y las apuestas también.

—Entonces que esto se ponga mejor—dijo Tony sonriendo de lado.—Que sea de prendas—dijo mirando fijamente la mirada azul.

Steve no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas, había escuchado esa variante del juego, pero nunca, nunca pensó en alguna vez jugarlo, pero bueno, no perdería, no tenía nada que temer.

¿O sí?

—¿Tengo que grabar esto para un documental sobre las hazañas de los Vengadores?—preguntó Natasha, mientras Clint tomaba las cartas para que comenzaran la partida esos dos.

Tomaron cada uno sus cartas una por una, tratando de no hacer gestos, de cada lado de la mesa los otros vengadores observaban a cada uno como están por equipos, del lado de Stark estaba Hulk y Natasha, mientras que del lado de Rogers, Clint y Falcon, mientras que Thor solo lloraba en medio por haber perdido su martillo, diciendo algo como:

—Padre de todo me va a matar, me desheredara, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La tensión dentro de la sala comenzaba a sentirse, los vengadores estaban bastante emocionados con este juego, la primera ronda comenzó cuando Steve vio la sonrisa confiada de Tony, quien bajo su jugada, pero por suerte Rogers tenía una mejor así que la bajo rápidamente.

El reloj de Tony fue a dar a la mesa.

Segunda ronda, Sam pellizcaba al Capitán cuando sacaba una carta y esperaba otra mejor, ambos nerviosos pero lo disimularon, del lado de Tony, Natasha ya sentía que había perdido el juego el de la barba y aun así este bajo su jugada.

—¿Qué demonios?—preguntó Clint y vieron al Capitán tratando de no maldecir porque cuando el bajo sus cartas definitivamente le había ganado aquella ronda.

Adiós botas Capitán.

Era una tarde bastante agradable en Nueva York y ya que era entre semana los súper héroes podrían pasar por Central Park desapercibidos, pero habían preferido quedarse a jugar, y hasta ahora era más divertido.

—Stark aplasta—le dijo Hulk a Tony viendo sus cartas y tratando de leer las expresiones del “otro equipo”, dándole seguridad a su amigo.

—¡JA!—dijo bajando sus cartas el millonario, mirando la sorpresa en los ojos azules, que duró muy poco ya que sonrió y bajo su mano, mayor a la suya.

—¡NO!—La mesa fue partida en dos por el hombre verde y todos se impactaron.—Lo siento—dijo después de un rato cuando movieron el lugar de juego al suelo.

Una corbata acompañó las botas del Capitán.

El juego ya no parecía nada amistoso después de eso, las miradas asesinas, las jugadas buenas y malas, Steve era bueno en el juego, tal vez durante la guerra había tenido bastante tiempo libre. Pero Tony, Tony lo tenía en la sangre y eso se podía notar cuando después del largo rato jugando el seguía vestido y en cambio Rogers solo tenía su pantalón y obviamente su ropa interior.

—No fue justo porque tú traías el saco y el chaleco encima de esa camisa y yo solo tenía esa playera.—le reclamaba el rubio ya un tanto harto del juego.

—Deja de quejarte e intenta jugar Rogers, ¿o vas a rendirte y pedir disculpas por despertarme con agua fría?

—Así que es por eso

—Claro que es por eso—dijo Barton como si fuera lo más obvio, todos lo miraron y el alzo los hombros, todos regresaron al juego.

Steve estaba nervioso, no quería desnudarse, pero iría al infierno antes de disculparse con Stark.

—Saca—demandó Roger poniendo su mano en la mesa, era una casa llena, todos hicieron un sonido de asombro, desde hace tiempo habían dejado de “hacer equipos” y se habían puesto a admirar el juego desde en medio, llevándose las sorpresas cuando cada uno bajaba sus cartas, todos miraban a Tony.

—El orgullo de américa—comentó Tony mirando atento la mesa—tengo que decirle al presidente que te quiten el nombre.—dijo bajando su escalera del mismo color.

El hombre musculoso maldijo en su interior, levantándose y quitándose los pantalones, revelando su ropa interior de la cual todo mundo comenzó a reír, era un bóxer rojo, con pequeñas figuras de Iron Man.

—Me halagas—dijo Tony llevando su mano a su pecho.

Un sonido los distrajo a todos, Natasha calló su reloj de mano.

—Lo siento, aunque quisiera quedarme a ver el resto—miró hacia el Capitán quien se sonrojo.—Fury quiere un reporte de la misión.—dijo yéndose de la sala, mientras que también Thor se retiraba a buscar algo de comer.

—¿Aun no piensas rendirte?—preguntó Tony mientras Falcon barajeaba esta ronda, Hulk se aburrió diciendo que todo apuntaba a que el millonario ganaría y no quería ver eso. Fue perseguido por Clint quien iba a molestarlo un rato con su propio calcetín que el arquero había ganado.

—Jamás—declaró Steve mirándolo fijamente.

Wilson repartió las cartas con un poco de lentitud, los otros dos lo vieron, estaba bostezando y es que no se habían dado cuenta pero ya había caído la noche.

—Estaremos bien Sam—le dijo Tony quitándole las cartas.—Ve a descansar, hoy te luciste mucho salvando al mundo—Falcon asintió y se levantó para irse al elevador de la Torre.

Quedando en un absoluto silencio mirando las cartas sobre la mesa.

—No pediré perdón Stark, arriesgaste a mucha gente y lo sabes.

—Ese no es el mejor pretexto para haberme empapado en mi cama.

—No habrías estado en tu cama si no hubieras llegado noche ayer.

—Oh ya salió el peine, sabía que estabas molesto pero no pensé que fuera así de personal.

—Llegaste tarde.

—Lo sé, pero llegue sobrio y Jarvis puede asegurarte que ninguna mujer se acercó a mí, ¿verdad Jar?—dijo acercándose su reloj de mano a la cara sonriendo.

—Excepto por la señora Collingwood, que le aseguro Capitán Rogers, tiene más años que usted—bromeo la IA—no, ninguna persona acompañó por más de dos minutos al Señor Stark.

—Ves, para empezar, te dije que me acompañaras, me aburrí mucho en ese evento de caridad, hubiera sido divertido que participaras en las subastas.

—Ya te dije que no aun Stark.

—Entonces quien se equivocó no fui yo, yo estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche a tu lado, desde el evento hasta la habitación y tú fuiste quien se negó a ambas.—aquel argumento dejo sin más que decir a Rogers, quien miro sus cartas y las bajo.

Era una escalera del mismo color.

Pero Tony no se molestó en ver las cartas, tirando las suyas en el suelo y levantándose enojado caminando cual niño haciendo berrinche hasta el elevador y de ahí a su habitación, que gracias a que había encargado que cambiaran el colchón, no estaba húmedo y se pudo tirar a este sin problemas, maldiciendo al Capitán con todas las letras del alfabeto.

El Capitán no tenía idea de cómo había acabado solo en bóxer sentado en el frio suelo, pero tenía que aceptar que se lo merecía, aunque sea un poco, suspiró pesadamente y hizo lo correcto.

La puerta de la habitación de Stark no tardó tanto en abrirse de nuevo, revelando a un Steve cabizbajo en bóxer.

—Lárgate. —dijo Tony apenas audible ya que hablaba contra la almohada.

El rubio no le obedeció y se adentró en la gran habitación, llegando hasta la orilla de la cama y suspirando hondo.

—Anthony no quiero que te enojes, en serio no, pero tienes que entender que-

—Entender que no quieres que nadie sepa que amas a un hombre, ya lo sé.—dijo sin voltear a verlo, tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

—Tony—dijo afligido y se sentó cerca del filántropo, acariciando su espalda.—No es eso, me preocupa la reacción de la gente pero no por mí—aquello llamó la atención del millonario quien se asomó un poco por debajo de la almohada.—Tu siempre has estado debajo de los reflectores y te han tachado de asesino, de alcohólico, de mujeriego, de traficante de armas, de todo, y no quiero cargar más a la lista si llegan a decirte homosexual. Sé que a ti no te importaría, pero a mí sí, porque ellos no pueden ver lo que yo veo en ti, no ven que el alcohol y las mujeres era un refugio, un vacío que intentabas llenar, no ven que nunca te atreverías a matar a nadie sin razón, sino por proteger a los que lo necesiten, que lo de las armas es parte de tu pasado, que pagaste por ello y te redimiste.—decía Steve poniendo su mano sobre el circulo brillante en el pecho del otro—y sé muy bien que en lugar de ver que amas a un hombre porque él te ama a ti también, lo verán como una nueva forma tuya de llamar la atención, y no quiero eso, ya no quiero escuchar más cosas sobre ti, no me gustaría tener que golpear a todas y cada una de esas personas, porque nos quedaríamos sin población y entonces no habrá mundo al cual cuidar.

Aquel discurso Tony lo escuchaba atento y al final con unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas.

Adoraba como de bien podía traspasar su alma aquel soldado, adoraba ese cálido corazón que estaba seguro que lo había mantenido tibio todo el tiempo congelado.

—Aceptare eso como tu disculpa—dijo el millonario sonriendo mientras se sentaba para abrazar al musculoso rubio, quien le correspondió.

—Oh no, no me voy a disculpar, prefiero perder el juego—dijo Steve sacando su mano con unas cartas, era el juego que Tony había dejado.

Era una escalera real.

El castaño le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Y el bóxer cayó en la alfombra.

 

FIN


End file.
